Wrap-around carriers are formed by grouping a number of articles to be packaged in the same arrangement they will have in the package, then wrapping a carrier blank around them and securing the ends of the blank together. Although some wrap-around carriers include integral end panels, most are open-ended. The upper portions of the end articles are sometimes prevented from moving out the open ends of the carrier by openings in the side panels through which portions of the bottle tops protrude or by openings in the top panel through which the bottle necks extend. The bottom portions of the articles are normally prevented from moving out through the open ends by tightly wrapping the carrier blank around them and also by designing the package so that they protrude through openings in the side panels of the carrier- For example, cutouts in the side panels are conventionally employed to receive the flanges of cans and other flanged articles, while heel cutouts in the lower portions of the side panels are employed to receive the heels or bases of beverage bottles.
While such measures have been successful in containing bottles of traditional design in their wrap-around carriers, new bottle designs do not always lend themselves to conventional treatment. The trend to larger beverage bottles makes it incumbent to employ carriers that are not only structurally capable of supporting heavier loads but are able to positively prevent outward movement of the end bottles. This becomes even more difficult when the bottle design is such that it no longer includes a conventionally shaped heel which normally would be held in place by a heel cutout. The packaging of bottles whose bottom portions have spaced inwardly sloped feet, such as those found in petaloid bottom designs, is particularly difficult in this respect.
It would be desirable to be able to employ wrap-around carriers to package bottles and other articles whose design makes it difficult or impossible to be held in place by side panel cutouts, and to do so without danger of the articles sliding out the ends of the carrier. It would also be desirable to design the carrier to give the open end of the package a more finished appearance, while at the same time reinforcing the end edge of the top panel against the stresses of lifting and carrying packages containing heavy articles, such as large beverage bottles.